1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to organize rig utilities for assembly and disassembly at a rig site and to transport various rig utilities for a drilling or workover rig.
2. Prior Art
To operate a drilling or workover rig, a great number of different pieces of equipment must be brought together and assembled at a site. Many pieces of equipment require power, such as electrical power, which usually is generated onsite by a generator or generators. In some instances, power produced by generators is directed to a variable frequency drive house and then on to drive motors and a motor control center which acts as a power distribution center for various equipment at the drilling rig site.
A motor control center may include electrical switches, electrical brakers and motor starters as well as various types of transformers. From the motor control center, the electrical power is delivered by cables to various pieces of equipment.
For example, drilling mud is pumped downhole by electricity driven pumps to transport drill cuttings to the surface and lubricate the drill bit at the drilling location. The drilling mud is re-used after passing through a vibrating shaker to remove solids. Various pieces of equipment are electrically powered such as mud pumps, agitators, shale shakers, drawworks and other equipment on the rig site.
In the drilling mud system at a rig site, mud stored in tanks is delivered through high pressure fluid lines to a pump or pumps and thereafter delivered to a drill floor for use downhole for example through a top drive.
It would be desirable to organize electrical utility cables at a rig site to avoid injuries and increase efficiency.
It would be desirable to transport the various electrical cables from site to site in a unitized and organized manner.
It would also be desirable to eliminate some of the manual labor typically required to install and remove electrical cables each time the rig is assembled and disassembled.
It would also be desirable to provide a protected arrangement for the electrical utility cables between the power distribution center and the drill floor and mud system.
It would also be desirable to provide a skid mounted motor control center which facilitates storage and transportation of electrical cables and high pressure mud line piping.
It would also be desirable to organize high pressure fluid mud lines at a rig site to avoid injuries and to increase efficiency during rig assembly and disassembly.